The 13th Key
by Kairi-15
Summary: "You never thought I was alive did you Lucy?" he asked as his eyes narrowed at her. Gray looked at Lucy and saw that she was in a far off place as she remembered something from her past. sorry if its bad but please read. currently on stop because of lack of ideas NOT ABANDONED. if you guys have any ideas for this story PM me and i'll see what i can do.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to all . This is my first fanfictiom so please try and be nice .**

**I don't own Fairy Tail, Mashima, Hiro dose, I am also sorry if the characters from Fairy Taill are OOC i did try my best so they weren't, Oh also there is one of my characters in this story, hope you like it**

* * *

><p>The 13 Zodiac Key<p>

**Chapter 1**

_Dear mom _

_How are you? Hope you are good. I am writing to let you know that I went on another job with Natsu, Gray, Erza and Happy the other day and you know what they did it again they blow up half a town the job was easy we were to just grab some guy who was doing an eat and run around town. However, you know they are still the best team ever and I would not have it any way it is always fun when they are around even if Natsu and Gray fight all the time and try to destroy everything in their way. Happy keeps leaving claw marks on my wall I swear I will turn him into a hat one of these days. The guild is still the same as always noise, loud and nearly destroyed before Erza steps in to stop the fight but overall fun as always. Anyway I got to go knowing Natsu, Gray, Erza and happy they will be hear soon at least one or all of them will be hear_

_Love you always mom_

_Lucy Heartfilia_

Lucy put the letter in the envelop and sealed in and placed it with the others she reached her arms up to the sky as she leant back on her chair. She looked at the clock and saw that it was just about time to go to the guild, Lucy got up and walk to her wardrobe and got out her usual outfit, she walk into the bathroom and lock the door knowing her team they would just walk into her hose anyway. She had a quick bath and got dressed she put her hair up in the usual side ponytail and walked out of the bathroom and sure enough there sat one of her teammates now and it was none other than Gray Fullbuster and he was in only his boxes reading her novel.

"GRAY" Lucy shriek.

"Yo" Gray gave with a wave without looking up from Lucy's novel.

Lucy walked up to were Gray sat and snatched her novel back from him, Gray looked up at Lucy.

"Oh, Lucy why'd you do that I was just getting to the good part" Gray said as he held out his hand pleading for her to give it back

"How many times do I have to tell you Gray, Levy will be the first to read my book not you?" Lucy said as she held her unfished book to her chest

"Oh fine Lucy; you're so mean you know?" Gray said putting his hand down and leaning back on the chair

"I am not mean all the time you know and anyway Levy begged me to let her read it first when I was done, okay?" Lucy said back as she put the undone novel in her desk and grabbed her keys and the whip Virgo gave her when she was in Edolas, she looked back at Gray she gave a small sigh

"Gray?"

"Hmm?"

"Look down" she said pointing down

Gray looked down, three, two and one.

"AHHHHH, where the hell did my clothes go" Gray said standing up with his hands on his head he started to look around, Lucy just gave another sigh and watch as Gray walked back in waring all his clothes now

"You know Gray you really should do something about that," Lucy said as she and Gray walked out of her house and to the guild

"You know I already tried" Gray said, as they counted to walk to the guild

"You have when?" Lucy asked looking at him

"Yep, Erza tried once but even she didn't get me to stop after all it is a lifelong habit, man did my head hurt after that" Gray said as he rubbed his head as he went into a flashback

Lucy gave a little giggle as she tried to imagine what Erza would do every time Gray tried to take his shirt off. Gray looked at her and saw her giggling.

"Oi, Oi, Luce it's not funny," Gray said

"I am sorry Gray I couldn't help it, what with you and Natsu fighting all the time," Lucy said as she looked up at him with her big brown eyes

"Alright I'll forgive you" Gray said as he looked away from her he couldn't help it there was something in those brown eyes that just make him want to forgive her all the time.

They made it to the guild and walked in some people said "Hi" and others just gave a wave they walked over to the bar were Mirajane was cleaning a glass cup she looked up as Gray and Lucy sat down she gave one of her big smiles

"Hello Gray and Lucy" she said as she put the glass down and got Gary's ice water and Lucy green tea

"Hello Mira" Gray and Lucy said at the same tine

"You know" Mira said as she placed the drinks down for them "With you two walking into the guild together people would start to think your both going out" she said as she pick the glass she was cleaning before back up and put it away

"It can't be helped" Lucy said as she took a sip of her tea

"Oh? Whys that?" Mira asked

"Because" Lucy said putting her glass down "Gray keeps coming over to my place before I leave for the guild" she said as she pointed her thumb in his deration

Before Mira could say anything the doors to the guild flew open with a bang some people looked up to see who it was and the rest like Lucy and Gray know who it was, then a loud voice filled the room

"I AM HEAR" the fire dragon slayer screamed

"AYE" came Happy the cat's voice from behind him

Gray gave a sigh as he mumble "stupid flam brain" and then took a sip from his ice water. Lucy looked at him and saw that he had taken his shirt off already but didn't get to say anything as Natsu though a chair at Gray

"What did you say you ice pop?"

"I called you a "stupid flam brain" did you hear me now you ash head?" Gray called back

Then Natsu and Gray head-butted each other yelling insult after insult at each other

"Pervert"

"Flam head"

"Ice stripper"

"Ash for brains"

In addition, the fists start to fly first Natsu punch's Gray then Gray punch's Natsu and everyone else joins in on the fight well most of the guild join in some people like Lucy, Mira and Levy just sit back and watch the fight, you can hear shouts coming from the fight

"Fights are manly," cried Elfman

"Shut up" cried Gray and Natsu as the hit Elfman at the same time and sending him flying through the roof

The fight when on until the unthinkable happen, Natsu punched Gray who hit Erza who was eating a strawberry cheesecake, that was knocked onto the floor and Elfman stood on it. Erza sat there stand for sixty seconds saying "my cake" over and over again then it happen Erza got up and hit Elfman sending him through the roof again

"HOW DEAR YOU GET BEETWEEN ME AND MY CAKE," Erza screams as she bets the shit out of every guild member who was in the fight.

Now more than half of fairy tales members lay on the floor with lumps upon their heads thanks to Erza. Erza walked over to were Lucy was sitting and sat down on her left Mira placed another cheesecake in front of Erza, Lucy starts to giggle as Erza started on her cake, Erza looks at Lucy

"What's so funny Lucy?" Erza asks

"It's just that you would do that," Lucy pointed at the fallen fairy tail members on the guild floor "for cheesecake," she answered

"Well I do love my cake Lucy" Erza spoke then returned to her cake

Lucy gave a small smile then tuned back to her tea. _Man I love this guild _Lucy though as she drank from her cup.

**TIME SKIP TO THE END OF THE DAY **

"HAY LUCE" Natsu's voice rang thought the guild.

Lucy looked up from her drink and saw Natsu walking to her with Happy flying behind him

"What's up Natsu?" Lucy said as she waved to him

"I got us a job and we are all meeting at the statin tomorrow. Okay Luce?" Natsu said stoping in front of her

He lent on the bar next to Lucy and Happy sat on the bar with a fish in his mouth

"Sure why not I'll see you guys there tomorrow, Okay?" Lucy said as she got up to leave the guild so she can pack for tomorrow

"All right, see you there around nine Luce" Natsu said as he ran out the door with Happy behind him

"So you are going on another job with Natsu, Gray and Erza, Huh?" Mira ask as she took Lucy glass

"Yep" Lucy said as she looked at Mira "I just hope they don't destroy half of the town were are going" Lucy said as she smiled at what it would be like to get the whole reword this time

"I don't think that will happen" Mira said as she watches Lucy

"Yea your right this is Natsu, Gray and Erza we are talking about they can't go anywhere without braking at least something" Lucy said

Lucy walked to the guild doors and waved to anyone who said "bye" to her.

**AT THE BASE OF A TALL MOUNTEN A FEW DAYS BEFORE**

"I am the person who connects the road to the stellar spirit world. Thou… shalt respond to the calling and pass through the gate Open Gate of the Dragon: Draco" a figure in a black cloak called out.

There was a flash of light and a puff of smoke when the smoke cleared there stood a man in a black suite his hair was black like a night sky with no stars and his eyes were silver he looked around to find out where he was. His silver eyes landed on the man who had summon him his eyes turned cold.

"You dear summon me human? Do you not know what I do to your kind?" the Celestial Spirit asked in a cold voice.

"Great Draco I do know of what you do to the humans who summon you," the man said as he bowed to the spirit

"Then why do you summon me knowing that I can kill you at any time? Human" Draco asks as he crossed his arms when he faced the man with a look that demanded an answer.

"Because my lord, do you no wish to destroy the humans? I am but here to help" the man answered as he stood up to face the spirit

"Indeed I do wish to kill all the humans but what will you be getting in helping me?" Draco asked as he raised an eyebrow at the man.

"I wish to kill a curtain family but I have only half secede in doing so one still remains but I am unable to get to her" the man said

Draco gave a small smile as he realise what the man was asking him

"You wish for me to kill the girl yes?" Draco asked as he placed a hand under his chin in a thinking matter

"Yes my lord" the man answered and bowed again in hope that Draco would help him

"First answer me this," Draco said looking at the man with hard eyes

"My lord?" the man asked when he looked up

"How did you find out about my key? I am sure the Celestial spirit king erased it from history." Draco asked as he crossed his arms again to look at the man

"Ah, yes the spirit king did indeed erased your key from history but it does not mean that the legend of the thirteen gold key went with it my lord" the cloaked man answered

"I see. Very well I will help but I will lay down the rules, is that understood human?" Draco said as he put his hands in his pockets

"But of course my lord" the man answered then bowed again

* * *

><p><strong>please leave a Review<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Kairi-15: Hello everyone and thank you to the everyone who reviewed my story and i hope you like this one as well **

**Natsu:****Kairi!**

**Gray:**** Natsu you dam fire-head, ehat do you thank you are doing**

**Kairi-15:****...**

**Natsu:**** Why do i have to tell you, you dam Ice stripper**

**Gray:****Because you're not ment to be hear you ash head**

**Kairi-15: ****Guys what are you doing?**

**Natsu:**** Do ****you want to fight Snowman?**

**Gray: ****Oh you're on flam-brain**

**Kairi-15:*eye twich* **

**Gray and Natsu head but each other **

**Lucy:**** Um... Guys Kairi looks kind of mad**

**Natsu:****Iclcle**

**Gray:**** Moron**

**Kairi-15:**** SHUT THE HELL UP YOU GUYS OR I WILL CALL ERZA IN HEAR**

**Natsu and Gray stop and looks at Kairi with fear**

**Natsu and Gray:**** You wouldn't**

**Lucy:**** Um... Guys i think she would **

**Kairi-15:****Sorry about that 'Looks at Natsy and Gray' now as i was going to say before the two idiots started that fight Ido not own Fairy Tail at all i have one OC in hear maby another i dont know yet and i will tey to update on every monday and if i don't then i am sorry. I am also sorry if the Fairy Tails people are OOC but that is just how my stoy is and i can't help it. hope you like it**

**Kairi-15 looks at Natsu and Gray:**** You two be good or Iwill send you to Erza**

**Natsu and Gray just nod**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Lucy sat on the train next to Gray with Happy on her lap Erza sat on the other side with Natsu who looked like he was going to be sick, his face was green and the noises that came from him sounded as if he was in pain so Erza knocked him out.

"There now he looks a little better," Erza said as she let Natsu sleep on her lap

"He's really stupid," Gray said as he crossed his arm and looked at Natsu

"You know every time this happens I can't help but feel sorry for him," Lucy said as she watched Natsu with a sad look

"Don't be Luce," Gray said was an annoyed look on his face

"Why not Gray" Lucy ask as she looked at him

"Because the moron should get a better weakness, getting sick every time he sets foot on something that moves is just stupid" Gray answered then looked out the window

"Now Gray everyone has a weakness or two," Erza said as she rested her hand on Natsu's shoulder and looked at Gray

* * *

><p><strong>Time skip to when they get off the train<strong>

"NATSUUUU, we're not on the train anymore so would you please get a hold of yourself" Lucy said as she dragged a sick looking Natsu behind Gray and Erza, who had her large luggage with her, Happy walked next to Lucy.

Gary and Erza stop and waited for Lucy who had to carry Natsu, Gary's eye twitched he walked up to Lucy and Natsu grabbed Natsu by the collar of his vest lifting him off of Lucy and though him to the grown Erza raised an eyebrow and Lucy looked at Gary

"What's wrong Gary?" Lucy asked

Gray did not answer and walked away mumbling "stupid Flam-Head" and that did it Natsu got to his feet and got into a fighting stents

"What did you say you ice striper?" Natsu said with his fists on fire

Before Gray could answer or before Lucy could stop, Natsu and Gray Erza stepped in front of them

"Are you two going to fight?" Erza ask in a hard voice

Gray and Natsu went stiff then they locked their arms around each other's shoulders and started there wired dance

"Of...Course not Erza, we're the best of friends, see?" Gray said

"Aye" Natsu said turning into Happy number two

"Good" Erza turned around and started to walk again

Lucy was walking with Erza, who pulled her luggage with her while Gray and Natsu were fighting quietly behind them and Happy walked with Lucy and Erza, they walked to the place on the job paper, they were in a town that was five hours away from Magnolia town they stopped at an inn and drop off Erza's luggage. Then they went to the meeting place at the town hall were the mayor was working, Erza knocked on the door and a man in a suite answered he was tall and had brown hair and blue eyes that were hidden behind a pair of glasses

"Yes. How may I help you?" he asked

"We are from fairy tail the mayor asked us to come" Erza answered and held up the job page

The man looked at each one of them then back at Erza again

"May I see you guild marks?" the man asked the Scarlet haired woman

Ezra show the man her Fairy tail stamp which is blue and located on the middle of her left upper arm, then Natsu showed his red Fairy tail stamp which is located at the top of his right arm, just below his shoulder. Gray lifted his shirt to show his dark blue Fairy tail stamp, which is below his collarbone on his right pectoral muscle. Lucy held up her right hand to show her pink Fairy tail stamp, which is located on the back of her hand. Happy the Exceed grow a pair of large angel-like wings and flew up so the man could see him, turned around and removed his green backpack to show his green (I think) fairy tail mark, which is located on his back. The man looked at each mark to make sure it was real, pushed his glasses back up the brig of his nose

"They seem real, very well please come with me" the man stepped aside to let the fairy tail mages in.

He closed the doors and walked in front of the group. The fairy tail mages walked behind the man, they walked down a long hallway there were many doors but the man leading them to the mayor keep on walking until they came to a pair of large wooden doors the man stop and turned to the group.

"Stay here and I will let the mayor know that you are hear" the man said then walk thought the doors

The group waited for the man to come back, Erza looked over at Natsu and Gray to make sure they were not fighting and to make sure Gray still had his clothes on and surprisingly he did Erza nodded her head as if she was happy about what she saw. The man walked back to the fairy tail mages.

"The mayor will see you now," he said then he led them thought the door.

Behind the door was a lager room with a big window behind the desk. The floor was tiled and the walls were bear apart for the wall to the right were a fireplace was. Above it sat a painting of a man who looked to be forty, he was a fat man who looked like he grow up with all the money one could want he had black hair that parted down the middle and his eyes were light blue. The mages stopped in front of the desk. The man that was in the panting sat in a black leather chair he watches as the mages walked up to his desk and stopped.

"Hello mages of fairy tail, I am the mayor" the man spoke from his set.

"Hello Mr. Mayor we are here about the job," Erza said as she stepped forward.

The mayor looked at each one of them up and down.

"You look strong, but are you strong?" he asked as his eyes landed on Lucy who had Happy in her arms.

"Of cores we are strong, we are the strongest team in fairy tail," Natsu said as he stood with his fist in fount of him.

"AYE" Happy said from Lucy's arms

Erza looked at Natsu with a behave look Lucy shook her head and Gray mumble stupid. Lucy saw out of the corned of her eye, that Gary's hand was grabbing at his shirt she nudged him and he froze, his hand still held his shirt. He looked at Lucy with a confused look she moved her eyes down so he flowered her gazed, his eyes widen at were his hand was then he understood that he was about to take it off before Lucy stopped him he looked back at her and said a silent Thank you, he moved his hand away from his shirt. Both Lucy and Gray looked back at the Mayor and Erza, who saw nothing much to their relief.

"May we please hear more about the job?" Erza ask not seeing what went on between Gray and Lucy.

"Very well" the mayor pulled out a piece of paper and gave it to Erza "this came a few days ago saying that everyone who live in this town will die. No one knows who sent it but there is a rumour going around that says anyone who got a letter like this were all wiped out, but no one knows who is doing it or what they want" the mayor says with a sad look. "At first I thought to pay it no mind, that's when I heard the rumours, as you see as mayor it is my job to keep the people safe" he fished

"So you want us to protect the town or find this man?" Erza asked as she looked up from the letter

"I want you to find this man and stop him from getting into the town," the mayor answered looking at the mages

"Very well Mr Mayor" Erza said

But before she could turned Lucy stepped up to the desk

"Mr Mayor, Do you have any clues as to what this man may look like?" Lucy asked as she held Happy with one arm and held the other out in front of her.

"All we know is that he wears a black cloak, that's it," the mayor said

"I see, Very well we will start looking right away for this man then" Erza said as she gave the letter back

"Thank you" the mayor said as he stood up

He shook hands with Erza and the fairy tail mages walked out. They started to walk to the woods were the letter said he would come from, Happy was flying behind Natsu now, Gray walked with Lucy behind Erza and Natsu.

"Hay Luce?" Gray said as he walked with her

"Hmm?" Lucy answered watching Natsu trying to decide if he would run off or not.

"Thanks if Erza had court me I would have been beaten for sure" Said Gray as he looked at her.

"HeHe. I know you do it without knowing and I didn't think the Mayor would have liked that much either I mean it is a weird thing to do randomly, Right?" Lucy said smiling at him

"You Liiiiiiike him" came a voice from a well know cat

Lucy and Gray looked at the blue flying cat and saw that he was facing them flying backwards with his little paws in front of his mouth trying to hide the smile behind them.

"That's it," Lucy said.

Happy saw that Lucy was going to do something to him so he flew ahead but Lucy was right behind him Natsu and Erza stop when they heard Lucy's voice they saw her run after Happy then they know what happened they could hear Lucy screaming as she tried to get her hands on the flying cat

"I AM GOING TO TURN YOU IN TO A HAT NOW HAPPY," Lucy said up to the cat

Lucy soon gave up when she could not get her hands on him and walked back to the others Happy flew down and landed on Natsu's head.

"Alright now what do we do the woods are so big it'll take forever to look for that guy" Lucy asked

Erza thought about this she looked at the woods Lucy was right the woods were too big and knew the man would slip thought if they went in as a group but she also know that if they went in on their own then the guy they were meant to stop can pick them off one by one.

"Alright then Gray and Lucy you two will go that way" Erza pointed to the right of her "Natsu, Happy and me will go this way," Erza said as she pointed to the left

"WHAT. Why do I have to go with you Erza?" Natsu asked as he pointed at her.

Erza looked at Natsu with one of her eyebrows raised at him

"Because knowing you, you'll do something stupid so you're coming with me where I can keep an eye on you. Got it Natsu?" Erza gave him the Look the one that says don't mess with me

Natsu shiver from the look on Erza's face. Erza took this as a yes she looked back at Gray and Lucy. Gray still had all his clothes on which she was quite happy about it.

"Will you to be okay?" Erza asked with a bit of worry in her eyes

"We'll be fine Erza" Lucy said and waves her left hand with a big smile on her face

Erza gave a slight nod and started to walk to the left Natsu and Happy walked behind her. Gray and Lucy walked off to the right.

* * *

><p><strong>[With Erza, Natsu and Happy]<strong>

Erza and Natsu walked thought the woods with Happy the cat flying over Natsu's head they walk in silence looking around them for the man dressed in a black cloak but so far no luck

"Sooooo, bored" came Natsu's voice

"Aye"-said Happy from behind him

"Good that mean you won't do something dumb" Erza said from next to them

They kept walking thought the woods Natsu said nothing more, knowing Erza she would get mad "dam it if I was with Luce this would be much more fun" Natsu thought as he kept walking thought the woods. Unknown to Natsu and Erza, hidden in the shadows a stranger watches them and makes sure they could not see him. They walked further into the woods and soon they came to a clearing. They looked around the grass was short they saw someone standing at the other side of the filed, he had a black cloak his head down his face covered by his hood he walked towards Erza and Natsu and stopped a few feet away.

"Hay Erza is this, the guy?" Natsu asked as he pointed at the man

"He fits what little info we have" Erza answered as she looked him up and down

"HAY ARE YOU THE GUY WE'RE LOOKING FOR" Natsu yelled at the man as he got into his fighting stance

"Natsu what if he's not," Erza said placing her hand on his shoulder

"Oh but I am the one you're looking for" the man said he held up his hands, and spread them out.

The world around Natsu, Happy and Erza started to turn black until only the four of them stood there in the black void of nothing

"WHAT THE HELL" Natsu screamed

Happy went straight to Natsu and landed on his head so he would not lose him. Natsu had both his hands on fire and Erza had a sword in each hand they looked around and saw nothing but darkness, they saw the man who had cast the spell. Natsu didn't wait for Erza when he attacked the man, but to Natsu's, Happy's and Erza's surprised Natsu went right thought the man, Erza looked at the man trying to figure out what spell he had cast, Natsu turned around to attack again but was stop by the man when he started to chuckle. Erza's eye narrowed and Natsu looked like he wanted to punch the shit out of him and he did want to but didn't get too.

"I can't have you three getting in my way now can I" he said as he looked at Erza

"I am going to bet the shit out of you," Natsu screamed as he ran towered the man

"Natsu stop" Erza cried and he did he looked at he with a confused look on his face

"What do you mean 'getting in your way'?" Erza then asked

"Simple you four always get in my way, but of Couse you do it without knowing," he answered

"What the hell are you talking about" Natsu asked when he walked back to Erza and stood next to her

The man removed the hood from his head so it would fall back down. Natsu's, Happy's and Erza's eyes widen at what they saw the man had black hair that went to his shoulders his eyes were black on the left side of his face he had a scar that looked like it was burnt there it went from his left eye to this ear, he was a tall and lean man.

"I want to kill one of you," he answered as his cold black eyes stared at them

"We won't let you, right Happy?" Natsu said getting back into his fighting stance

"Aye sir" Happy said as his wings popped out and floated next to Natsu

"Who is it that you want to kill" Erza asked still holding her swords ready to fight

"Wouldn't you like to know" the man said as he gave a small smile

* * *

><p><strong>[With Gray and Lucy]<strong>

Gray and Lucy walked thought the woods Lucy picked up Gray's shirt as he dropped it on the grown then ran to chat up with him

"Gray if you're going to strip, please try carrying your clothes instead of dropping them on the grown," Lucy said

Gray looked over at Lucy confused by what she said and saw that his shirt was in her hands and looked even more confused "Why was Lucy holding his shirt" he thought to himself then he looked down at his chest

"What the hell" Gray said as he grabbed his hair in an attempt to pull it out

"I am sorry Luce," he said as he to took his shirt from her and put it back on

"Don't worry Gray, to tell the truth I would much prefer you're stripping to Natsu's running off and leaving me and Happy's teasing," Lucy answered him as they made their way into a clearing.

Gray gave a chuckle knowing that what she said was true. They stop in the clearing and Lucy sat down Gray looked at her, Lucy looked up at him

"My feet hurt and I am tired" she answered his confused look

Gray gave an "Oh". He looked around to see if there was anyone, there he saw nothing Lucy got to her feet again and Gray pulled out the bottle of water he had and offered it to Lucy. Lucy gave a thank you and took a drink when she was done she gave it back to Gray. But before he could put it away, Lucy pushed him to the grown. Lucy was on his chest.

"What the hell Lucy" he said as she got up

Lucy didn't say anything but looked at the other end of the clearing, Gray got up and looked in the same deration and saw a man in a black cloak standing there holding his hand up as if he was aiming at them

"How dear you try and hurt my friend," Lucy screamed at the cloaked man

Then Gray looked behind him and his eyes widen at what he saw, the tree was on fire, and he understood why Lucy had pushed him, he was going to get hit by a fireball he looked back at the man this time he was pissed but didn't get to say anything

"Your friend, don't make me laugh" the cloaked man said as he put his hand down

"Hay what the hell is that meant to mean" Gray shouted at the man

"Hay Luce do you know this guy?" Gray asked as he looked at Lucy but made sure to keep the cloaked person with in sight

"No" Lucy said slowly, looking at the man

"Awwww, Lucy you're being mean," the man said as he walked towered them

He stopped a few feet away from them, he stared at Lucy and paid no attention to Gray, Lucy had one of her gold keys in her hand and she moved closer to Gray so that he could help her if she needed it.

"Who are you and how do you know my name" Lucy asked with a as strong as voice she could

"You're so cruel Lulu," he said as he took his hood off and looked at her

Gray was about to attack but Lucy grabbed his arm with her free hand to stop him. Gray looked at her with a confused look, but she was not looking at him she was looking at the man, Gray looked at the man to and saw that he had black shoulder lantern hair; his eyes were black like his hair. He had a scar on the left side of his face it looked like it was burnt there it went over his eye to his ear.

"What did you just call me?" Lucy ask in a quiet voice

Gray was stunned by this but keep looking at the man; he had a small smile on his face as if he was amused by what Lucy had asked, Gray then felt that Lucy hadn't let go of his arm but her griped had tighten as if she was afraid of the answer.

"Why it's me Lulu your big brother" he answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and thank you for reading<strong>


	3. Authors note

**Sorry people I will not be updating this week I have some things to do and will not get time to, hope you all can forgive me. Oh and I would like to know who you all think should end up with Lucy, let me know okay and thank you to all who are reading my story **


	4. Chapter 3 part 1

**Kairi: Hay I am sorry it's late I had a lot of things to do **

**Natsu: Yeah right, I bet you were just lazy **

**Kairi: I was not, okay maybe a little, but that's not the point, it's also coz I had a hard time writing this chapter.**

**Gray: Well at least she got it done to bad its not as long as the others**

**Kairi: well I tried okay now leave me be. Anyway I don't own fairy tail, and I don't know when I will be updating again but I will try to do it soon okay**

**Hope you like it**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**[With Natsu, Happy and Erza]**

"What do you mean by that," Natsu yelled at the man.

"Oh that's right you the dumb one compared to that Fullbuster guy," he said looking at Natsu with a smug look.

"Oi, Oi don't you dear compeer me to that ice striper," Natsu said as he pointing his finger at the man now

"Aye" came Happy's voice from behind Natsu

"I'll ask you again" came Erza's hard voice "who do you want to kill?"

"Nope not telling you," he said, waved his finger as if he was talking to little kids

"Fine then, who are you" Erza asked holding on to the swords tightly

"Now what fun would that be Erza Scarlet or also knew as Fairy Queen, Titania? Tell me which would you like me to call you," he asked

"How the hell do you know Erza's name?" Natsu asked

The man gave a small smile "I know all of your names even yours" he answered

Now Natsu know he didn't like this guy his fist went a flam as he got in his fighting stance

"Let's play a game. Hmmm?" he asked as he held his hands apart

Then there was two more of him in the black void one on each side of him all were a look alike the one middle put his hands down then they started to move around so fast the couldn't tell where they were until they stopped.

"Who's the real me? Eh?" they said at once

"We know they are all fake, Natsu proved that before" Erza answered

They all smiled "But this time we are quite real" the middle answered

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" asked Erza

"You don't" answered the one on the right

"But you should try and find out" said the one on the left

"After all betting me is the only way to get out," all three answered at once

Then one of the clones made a sword appeared and went straight for Erza their swords clashed as they were fighting Erza noted that he was fighting like her, she used her dual swords as she attacked the man. Erza Requiped into her Flight Armor she had pair of short swords with elaborate hand guards her Flight Armor increases Erza's speed as she was fighting the man's clone but it seems he was holding his own.

"Looks like I'll be taking the cat then" the one on the left said

"Hay I am not just any cat, I am Happy from Fairy Tail" Happy said with pride

The man on the left shrugged his shoulders as if he didn't care; he went after Happy as he took to the sky but before he could do anything Natsu got in his way

"Happy and I are a team so you have to fight the both of us," he said as he thought a punch at the man

"AYE" Happy said from the sky

The two men who looked alike looked at each other

"Looks like we'll have to fight them together," said the one who hadn't move yet

"Indeed this should be most fun," he said and they both smiled

Each of the two clones got into a fighting stance each on held a sword they both attack Natsu and Happy, the both attack at the same time move in time so he didn't get hit +them he attack with his fist on fire

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist" Natsu screams

However, the clone man moves out of the way in time so Natsu just hit the grown, Natsu looked up and saw that the other man was running at him with his sword raised ready to hit him. He was so close that Natsu didn't have time to get out of the way but lucky for him Happy had grabbed him and took to the sky before the sword hit its mark. Now Natsu was high above and could see them both, Erza was far off to the right fighting the other clone.

"Alright Happy, hold me steady" he called to his partner

"Aye sir" Happy answered as he held Natsu

"Fire Dragon's Roar" Natsu took a deep breath and a lager fireball went straight for the clones

Natsu and Happy stayed in the air until the smoke cleared but what the saw was not two but now there stood four they all looked at Natsu as Happy brought him down to the grown,

"What the hell, now there's four of them" Natsu screamed

The four clones looked at each other then they gave a smile as they all looked at Natsu and Happy

"Now you got four of us to deal with Salamander," the one on the far left said

As Erza was fighting she found an opening and when straight for it she cut him in half down the back then jumped back he fell to the grown then something strange happen he split in two now the stood two of them holding a sword in their hands they looked at each other then back at Erza

"Nice try Titania but not god enough, now you have two of us to fight," said the one on the left

"Now this is getting fun," said the one on the right

Erza wasn't happy about this it now made getting out of the black void harder but she wouldn't give up not when this man wanted to kill one of her friends she wouldn't aloud it not now not ever.

* * *

><p><strong>i know i am bad at fight scens if any of you have tips on them let me know <strong>


	5. Chapter 3 part 2

**Kairi: Hello people, I am sorry it is late but it is here now. Thanks to all the people who are reading the story. I would also like to let you know that I don't know when I will be posting chapter 4 as I am busy as of late**

**Natsu: What the hell are you doing Kairi I though you're not allowed on the computer since you're meant to be working **

**Gray: Shut up Natsu and let Kairi update **

**Erza: Yes let Kairi update she doesn't want the people to think she has forgotten about them**

**Happy: Aye I Would love for her to update too**

**Kairi: How the hell did you lot get in here?**

**Kairi turns to Lucy**

**Kairi: Now I know why you're so pissed when they pop out of nowhere**

**Lucy: believe me this isn't the half of it **

**Kairi: anyway I don't own fairy tail.**

* * *

><p><strong>[With Gray and Lucy]<strong>

"Why it's me Lulu your big brother" he answered.

Gray looked at the man in disbelief he could feel Lucy's Niles digging into his arm but he didn't wince from the pain he was feeling, when he looked at Lucy from the corner of his eye he saw that Lucy was staring at the man with wide eyes the man started to chuckle.

"Surprise Lulu" he said with his arms wide

"Don't fuck with us; Lucy's brother wouldn't throw a dam fireball at me?" Gray shouted at the man

"This isn't real" Lucy said a quiet voice

Gray saw the man's face turn hard then he attacked with another fireball Gray grabbed Lucy and pulled her out of the way, they got a few more feet away from him, than Lucy lost the strath to stand and fell to the grown pulling Gray with her

"Lucy, what's wrong" Gray asked as looked at her with worry

Gray could see that she was breathing heavy as if she was kick right in the gut, she grabbed onto Gray as if her life depended on it, Lucy's brother just looked at them.

"Surprised to see me Lucy," he asked with a hard voice

Lucy looked up him, her eyes threaten to cry but she held it in.

"You never thought I was alive did you Lucy?" he asked as his eyes narrowed at her.

Gray looked at Lucy and saw that she was in a far off place as she remembered something from her past.

"Aron, how?" she asked while looking at the grown

"Ah, so you remember me" he answered

Gray looked up at Lucy's brother and saw that he was holding fire in his hand much like Natsu did. However, before Gray could say anything Aron turned the fireball into a fire whip and aimed it at them with thinking too much Gray pushed Lucy, who hadn't seen what Aron was doing, one way and he jumped back the other. Lucy laid on the grown then out of the corner of her eye she saw fire when she looked up her eyes widen at what she saw Gray was on the other side of the fire wall and he looked to be surrounded by fire, she got on her hands and knees Lucy sill held her gold key

"GRAY!" Lucy screamed

"Now this is new," said a voice from behind Lucy

Lucy looked behind her and saw Aron standing there with one hand pointing to the firewall but he was not looking at the firewall he was looking at her

"Aron what are you doing? Stop this right now" she screamed at him

"Why? Maybe you friend should fell my pain" Aron answered

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked him

Aron didn't answered instead he looked back at the firewall that surrounded Gray and made the fire go higher Lucy looked back at the wall and saw Gray disappear behind the fire Lucy got to her feet, but before she could do anything the fire turned into ice then it crumbled and there stood Gray with his shirt off. Lucy and Aron sweat dropped at this. Then Lucy ran the other way as if she knew Gray was going to do something. Aron was about to go after her when he heard something

"Ice Make: Lances" Gray shouted

At least six or more Ice Lances came at Aron to stop him from going after Lucy he jumped back so he would not be hit by the attack. However, before Aron could do anything else, Gray was now at least two feet away.

"Ice Make: Geyser" Gray called out

He slammed his hands on the grown and a line of Geysers came up til they hit their mark. Aron was thrown back another few feet. When he got up from the grown and looked around and saw that Gray was standing a few feet just in front of Lucy. Aron stood up and glared daggers at Gray

"Basted" He said

Aron dashed at them, he appeared right in fount of Gray but before he could do anything Aron drove his fist right into Gray's gut and sent him flying, Gray landed on the grown near Lucy

"Gray!" Lucy cried as she went to help him

"Dam that's some punch he's got" Gray said as he tried to get up

Aron was breathing heavy, he watched as Lucy helped Gray to his feet, he was holding his gut looking like he was going to fall over. Lucy still had her gold key out and she looked at Aron with hate in her eyes, Gray stood straight again ready to attack, but before he could move Lucy's arm moved up in fount of him.

"Lucy?" he asked looking at her

When she spoke it wasn't to Gray it was to Aron

"I don't know what is wrong with you Aron, but hurting Gray was a bad move"

Gray watched as Lucy held up her gold key

"Gate of the ball; I open thee tours"

There was a poof of smoke and a ball that walked like a human appeared, he had a gold ring in his nose and a axe on his back he grab the axe

"moooo, no one will hurt your lovely body miss Lucy" tours shouted as he ran straight for Aron

Aron then pulled out something gold and in a blink of an eye tours was thrown back he went straight for Lucy, Gray pushed her to the grown and tours went over their heads and into the tree behind them, Lucy looked at tours and her started to return to the spirit world

"You know Lulu just by looking at that ball I can tell it's a pervert thing" Lucy heard Aron say

Gray stood up and helped Lucy to her feet. Lucy looked towards Aron but saw another man standing there in fount of him. He was wearing black suite, his hair was black like a night sky with no stars and his eyes were silver and cold, the thin line were his lips were turned into a smirk as his silver eyes landed on Lucy and Gray, Gray studied the man and could tell right away that he was dangers.

"Who the hell are you?" Gray demanded to the silver-eyed man

Lucy stared at him she thought she knew this man but she knows she never met him before the man's silver eyes locked with Lucy's brown ones. Lucy felt a shiver go down her spine and the hair on the back of her neck stand up he looked back at Gray.

"My name is of no use to the dead," he answered in a voice so cold it may Gray's Ice seem warm

Then it all clicked in Lucy's head that one phase she knew that phase her mother once spoke of it

**Flashback**

"_Lucy my dear" spoke Lucy's mother in her sweet voice_

_Lucy looked up from her book of the Celestial Spirits -she was reading the page about Leo the Lion- and looked at her mother, when Layla saw Lucy look up she went on_

"_There is something you must promise to never forget"_

_Lucy sat up from her spot on the floor to show her mother that she was listening to her, Layla when on when she saw this_

"_There is a celestial spirit that the book you are reading does not speak of" _

"_Who Mama" Lucy spoke for the first time since her mother started to speak_

"_Now Lucy before I tell you his name you must promise to never go looking for him" Layla said as she held up her little finger _

_Lucy saw this and knew she must never find this spirit. Lucy hooked her little finger with her mother sand spoke in her little voice_

"_I Lucy Heartfilia promise to never go looking for the spirit you are about to speak of" _

_Layla smiled at her little Lucy keeping their little fingers lock Layla spoke_

"_The name of this spirit is called…"_

**End of Flashback**

"Draco" Lucy spoke

Gray looked at her and the silver-eyed man raised an eyebrow

"What Lucy?" Gray asked

"So you know my name do you?" asked Draco

Gray looked at Draco but Lucy looked right past Draco and right at Aron

"What have you done Aron?" Lucy screamed at him

* * *

><p><strong>Kairi: tell me what you think and I'll update when I can<strong>


	6. Authors Note 2

**Hello to all, I am sorry if this is not the update you wanted, but I am letting you know that I might not be updating for at least a month or more this is only because there is a lot of rain were I am, so it makes it hard for me to update when you got to stop the water from getting into the house, so I will update as soon as I can. Oh and for those who have been telling me about my spelling, yes I know that its' bad but I can't really help it, I got hit in the head by so many balls that sometimes I even forget how to spell the word "the" so please just by pass the bad spelling for me okay. I'll update when I can and I'll even try not to mess up my spelling. Latter all.**


	7. Chapter 4 part 1

**Kairi: hi guys, sorry for not updating sooner **

**Natsu: Where the hell were you Kairi**

**Gray: Leave her be Natsu she dose have a life you know **

**Lucy: Gray's right i bet she has a nice boyfriend**

**Kairi: Um, no, guys don't seem to like me anyway on with the story if you will Erza**

**Erza: thank you Kairi. (Erza looks at the readers) Kairi dosen't own fairytail**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 part 1<strong>

**[Natsu, Happy and Erza]**

Natsu and Erza stood back to back with Happy flying over their heads, Erza held a sword in each hand and facing ten copies of their enemy. Natsu's fists were a flam and facing ten copies of the enemy.

"Erza what the hell do we do now" Natsu asked as he punched one of the copies in the face and sent him flying back.

"For once I don't know" Erza answered, never has she ever come across someone like this

**[Lucy and Gray]**

"What have you done Aron?" Lucy screamed at him

Aron only smiled at her.

"So she's the one you want me to kill?" Draco asked, as he looked Lucy over

"Yes that's her" Aron answered Draco

Gray heard this and moved in fount of Lucy

"The only way you're getting to Lucy is over my dead body," Gray said as he got into his fighting stance

Draco just looked at Gray and gave a small smile – though he wonders why he had no shirt on– and took a small step towered them

"That's fine by me after all you're going to end up dead one way or the other," Draco answered

Draco got into his fighting stance and Gray was ready for when he would attack, Aron stood there watching waiting for Draco to kill them. Lucy saw Draco getting ready to fight and with Gray, standing in fount she knew he was the one Draco would be fighting then before she could do anything before Gray and Draco launched at each other. Gray and Draco launched at each other

"Ice Make: Lances" Gray cried as he got closer to Draco

Draco dodges all of Gray's Ice lances and got up close to Gray

'_Shit he's fast'_ Gray though just before Draco started to hit him

Draco started to lay punches on Gray, the first lot went onto Gray's chest and gut and the last one went to his face, Gray few back and landed at Lucy's feet

"GRAY" Lucy cried as she bent down next to him

Lucy helped Gray to sit, he then started to cough, when Lucy looked him over there were bruises starting to form on his body

"Shit" Gray said as he starting another coughing fit

"Poor little girl, you must feel weak right now" Draco smiled as the words slipped from his mouth like silk

Lucy got to her feet and stood before Draco but her eyes found their way to Aron

"Why?" her voice was soft

Aron raised an eyebrow.

"WHT DID YOU SET HIM FREE" Lucy screamed at Aron

"To kill you," Aron said bluntly

Lucy's eyes widen "Why?" Draco let them talk he too was interested as to why Aron wish to kill her

"Because you told them were I was" Aron spoke with venom in his voice "I trusted you. All that time we sheared and you gave me up like I was nothing"

Lucy's eyes widen as she remembered the a small hut in the woods on fire and her Farther standing there doing nothing to stop the fire

"No, Aron you're wrong I-" Lucy tied

"I don't want to hear your lies Lucy" Aron spat

"You know" Aron Started taking his eyes from Lucy and looked at Draco's key as he turned it around in his hand "I would have killed you myself, but I couldn't" he looked back to Lucy "Do you know why Lucy?"

"N-no, why?" she asked

"It's because I couldn't get near you," he answered

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked her eyes moving from Aron to Draco back to Aron

"I watched when you're farther paid that Gild to take you back, after what happen I knew that if I turned up at Fairy Tail and tried then they would defend you. so I waited till you would take up a solo job but you never did you all ways took jobs with those other three, I knew they were strong too and that they wouldn't let anything happen to you. Then you disappeared on me, I was so upset about it, but then you come back seven years later and then a thought came to me, you love those spirits of yours so why not kill you with the very thing you love so much"

Lucy grabbed one of her gold keys from her belt, but before she could get the words out Draco was in fount of her, Lucy gave a small gasp as Draco wrapped his fingers around her neck, her hands grabbed at Draco's arm dropping her gold key to the grown

"LUCY" Gray called as he tried to stand up again it would seem he took more damaged then he thought

Draco started to lift Lucy up until her feet were no longer on the grown his nails dug into Lucy's skin; Lucy dug her own nails into Draco's arm

"Pity I had hope for some more fun, oh well"

Draco brought up his free hand it started to glow much like Leos Regulus but the colour was all wrong, it wasn't gold like the sun instead it was black like the night sky without its stars. Draco pulled his arm back, Lucy was starting to find it harder to breathe then ever thing slowed down as Lucy started to close her eyes she could see Draco's hand coming towards her face as her eyes had fully closed. Then the hand around her neck was gone, Lucy fell and hit the grown, she did not know what had happen but the first thing she did was pull air into her lungs when she looked up she saw a man in a designer suit with his hair in the form of a lion's mane.

"Loke" Lucy cried as she looked at him

* * *

><p><strong>Kairi: thank you for reading, and i let you readers know that i don't know when i wll be posting the next part, let me know what you think should happen next i would love to hear it thanke all :) <strong>


	8. Authors Note 3

**Hello everyone, I am sorry I know you people were waiting for the fight between Leo and Draco and you get this instead, so I guess that makes me mean and I am sorry I don't want to be mean I really don't. That's why I am posting this I need your help I am no do with fight scenes so please help with ideas for the Leo Vs. Draco fight. Then I can post it faster. **

**Please and Thank you **

**Kairi**


	9. Chapter 9 Leo Vs Draco

**Kairi: i sorry it took so long but hear is the next chapter for you**

* * *

><p>LEO vs. DRACO<p>

Lucy looked around for Draco and found him lying on the ground she watch as he got to his feet then felt someone gently grabbed her upper arm she looked up to see Loke but he was still watching Draco as he pulled her up. Once Lucy was on her feet he let go and moved so he was in fount of her, Lucy looked back at Draco

"Loke that's-" Lucy started

"I know Lucy," Loke said as he cut her off.

"You know who this basted is Loke?" Gray asked as he walked up next to Lucy holding his side

Before Loke could answer Draco looked up to see who had stop him from killing the girl

"Will I'll be, it's Leo," Draco said with a smile

Loke growled low in his throat Lucy and Gray both looked at him neither heard him make that sound before

"Don't touch Lucy" Loke growled at Draco

Draco stared at him then looked to the girl there was nothing special about her that he could see all he could see was a dam human that use them as shields

"Why she nothing but a human" Draco asked him

"Lucy isn't like the others," Loke answered

Draco lifted an eyebrow at this.

"Oh? How so? After all humans only use us," Draco asked again

"Lucy isn't like the others she loves her Celestial Spirit"

"Lies she is a human and they don't love us"

Draco charged at Loke, the two met in the middle and they started to fight both had the fist glowing Loke's golden and Draco midnight black both trying to get the upper hand on the other but neither had it. Lucy and Gray stood on the sidelines watching the two spirits fight both wanting to help but neither knew how. Loke and Draco keep at it for another full five min before both Loke and Draco got each other in the gut. Loke with his right hand in Draco's gut and Draco with his left hand in Loke's gut, they stayed like that for a full min then both jumped back Loke near Lucy and Gray and Draco near Aron both breathing heaver each had a sheet of sweat on their brow

"Looks like we are still even, hay Leo?" Draco asked

"It would seem so Draco," Loke answered

"Human" Draco called to the one who summoned him

"Yes Draco-Sama?" Aron Asked as he looked at the spirit

"It is time we leave with Leo by the girls side it will be hard to kill her" then Draco disappeared

"Un till next time Lucy" Aron said as he to disappeared as well

Lucy, Gray and Loke waited for a bit before Loke dropped to his hands and knees one hand holding his gut

"Loke" Lucy and Gray cried and rushed to his side

Loke looked up at Lucy and she knelt to his left with Gray to the right

"Lucy tell the Master what has happened and I will tell the spirit king of Draco's returned"

Lucy gave a nod and Loke went back to the spirit world. Both Lucy and Gray got up and went to find Natsu, Erza and Happy.

**[Natsu, Happy and Erza]**

Just as they, were about to be overwhelmed by their sheer number then everything disappeared?

"What the hell?" Natsu cried

* * *

><p>Dear readers<p>

this is as far as i seem to be able to get but dont fear i will keep going i am just leting you know that i will be taking longer with the next few chapters so dont worry

Kairi-15

P.S please leave reviews as it halps me to keep going

Thank you


	10. Chapter 10

**Kairi:**** Hello I am Back**

**Natsu :**** Where the hell have you been**

**Kairi:**** Umm... I got Lost?**

**Natsu:**** how can you get lost you sit at your computer all the time**

**Kairi:****Thats not true**

**Natsu:**** how many fanfiction have you read?**

**Kairi:**** I don't have to answer that**

**Natsu:**** what ever just get on with the storry**

**Gray:**** Kairi owns nothing **

**Kairi:**** Thank you Gray and i am sorry i didn't wright alot**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Last time:**

_**[Natsu, Happy and Erza]**_

_Just as they, were about to be overwhelmed by the sheer number, then everything disappeared?_

"_What the hell?" Natsu cried _

**Now:**

Natsu, Erza and Happy looked around they were no longer in the black void but back in the woods

"What the hell just Happened" Natsu asked looking around

"I don't know, but let's find the others shall we?" Erza answered/asked

"Aye" Happy chipped from the skies.

Natsu ran off to the right, Happy and Erza knew Natsu had found Lucy and Gray's sent so they didn't have to worry about him going the wrong way.

**[Gray and Lucy]**

Lucy and Gray ran through the woods tho neither knew where to look for their friends, Gray looked at Lucy

"Hay Lucy who was that guy?" Gray asked

Lucy looked at Gray then back in front of her she had a series look one Gray had never seen before

"That was Aron we use to play together when I was little"

"Wait if you use to play together then why in the hell does he want to kill you?"

Lucy's face fell into a sad look

"I don't know"

Just as Gray was about to speak again something crashed into him and sent him flying, Lucy stoped and looked at Gray and found that Natsu had ran right into him. Then she fells something run in to her with a loud cry of,

"LLLLLUUUUUUCCCCCCYYYYYY"

She looked down and found happy had crashed into her chest, then looked up to find Gray and Natsu fighting again.

"Why did you do that for flam head?" Gray shouted

"I didn't do anything you were just in the way Ice striper" Natsu shouted back

Then they butted heads and were about to get into a fist fight when:

"Are you two fighting?" a voice said

Natsu and Gray looked up to find Erza standing next to Lucy who was holding Happy the Cat

"N-N-No we w-w-were just h-h-happy to s-s-see each o-o-other" Gray said as he put his arm around Natsu

"Aye" Natsu said as he did the same with Gray

"Good. Now I take it you had some trouble too then?" Erza said/asked

"Yes" it was Lucy who answered

Erza looked to Lucy and saw the sad face, which made her concern

"What happen Lucy?" Erza asked

"We ran into someone I thought dead but I am afraid that's not the worst of it" Lucy said

She looked up at Erza, behind Erza she could see Natsu and Gray were having a silent fight but right now she didn't care not with Draco out there.

"What do you mean?" Erza asked

"we have to get back to the gild Erza we have to let master know"

She could see that Natsu and Gray had stop their fight to hear what she had to say

"Why" it was Natsu who spoke this time

"we have to tell him Draco has returned" Lucy answered

* * *

><p><span><strong>Kairi:<strong>** Again sorry its not a bit longer**


End file.
